


Wild Animals

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother Banter, Car Trunk Sex, Eyerolling Castiel, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leave it to Sam to give him a chubby while they’re trapped in the freaking trunk.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Wild Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt here: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/158513.html?thread=47657265#t47657265

Dean can’t believe they got played like this. Fucking witches, man.

Of all the ways this hunt could end, he and Sam tossed and locked unceremoniously in the trunk of the Impala is the most humiliating. 

Luckily he sent a text to Castiel, asking him to come back asap to the motel, right before the witch appeared on the doorstep of their room. Now they just have to hope he’ll think of looking at the car, or they could be trapped here in the dark for who knows how long.

Sam grumbles behind him, his giant body pushing Dean towards the back of the trunk.

“You’ve got something to say, bitch?” Snipes Dean, elbowing his brother. 

Sam answers with a shove. “I don’t fit in here, jerk.”

“Because I do, trapped in here with you?” Bites back Dean. “Freaking moose.”

“I told you not to antagonize her!”

“In case you didn’t notice, kill ‘em with kindness doesn’t work with WITCHES!”

They scuffle, trying to find a bit of space for themselves, but they only manage to entangle further and get out of breath. Somehow, Sam’s got an elbow pushing on Dean’s head, a leg tossed over his thigh and his buckle belt is digging into Dean’s lower back.

“Man, can you unbuckle?”

Sam’s voice drips with sarcasm. “Is this really the right moment, Dean?”

“You’re giving me a piercing on my back, asshole.”

Huffing and fumbling, Sam sticks one hand between their bodies.

Dean can feel the back of his hand moving on his ass, and that’s unfortunate because, coupled with his his brother’s labored grunts while he tries to unbuckle his belt, it’s a surefire way to elicit a pavlovian response in his cock.   
Leave it to Sam to give him a chubby while they’re trapped in the freaking trunk.

“Ah, that’s better,” Sam sighs with relief, and Dean hears him unzipping for good measure.

“What the hell did you undo your pants for?!”

“I’m uncomfortable back here!”

“Yeah, well, now I’m uncomfortable in the front!”

“Jesus Christ, Dean!” Sam’s hot breath is hitting the sweaty skin of Dean’s neck.

Dean tries to shove him back, Sam answers shoving him forward, and grunting and panting, soon enough they find themselves growing hard and grinding on each other, Dean’s erection painfully trapped in his pants while Sam’s pressing his cotton clad one on his ass.

“Fuck this,” growls Dean, undoing his pants too and shimming them down with his underwear as far as he can. He sticks his ass out, fitting his brother’s length against his cleft. 

Dean starts wiggling. “Come on, get it out.”

Sam stays silent and still for a moment, then with a swift movement he lowers his underwear and forcefully shoves his cock between Dean’s thighs.

“This is what you want, hm?” Taunts him Sam, his voice dark, hitting him right behind his balls. “You can’t fucking wait until we get out?”

Dean ignores him, a hand already working on his cock. He feels light headed, vague thoughts about lack of oxygen in a tiny space kicked out his mind when Sam starts to moan. His brother’s hand is grabbing onto his hip to get leverage, to push his cockhead right against his taint.

“Yeah, Sammy, like that.”

Dean’s so hard, feeling his brother nudge him in all the right places.  
He adds a twist at the end of his strokes, moaning as he spreads precum down his shaft. He can feel himself dripping like a faucet on Baby’s carpet, and he’s getting real close, insanely turned on by the idea of shooting his cum all inside his car. 

Sam’s getting close too, he knows his tells. He’s moving his hips in jerks, and Dean can feel his cock getting as hard as a rod sliding between his thighs, leaking profusely on his sack every time he pushes in.

“You gonna come on my balls, Sam?”

Sam only answers with a mewl, his hips pistoning in and out.

Dean smiles wildly in the dark, feeling his abs contract, ready for release. “Mmm, I’m gonna shoot man, come on, let me feel you co-“ 

Dean barely has the time to hear the trunk open, and he’s suddenly blinded by all the sunlight coming in. He has just enough presence of mind to grip tightly the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. 

Fuck. _Cas_.

Sam’s shocked still, hiding his burning face on the nape of Dean’s neck, but he’s already too far gone, his erection throbbing and twitching on its own against Dean. Sam’s about 30 seconds away from coming and Dean _needs_ to finish this.

The angel’s voice, infinitely perplexed, waltzes in. “Are you guys… ok?”

He twists, looking at Castiel.  
The angel’s looking at Sam’s naked ass as if of all the things he expected to see in the Impala’s trunk, Sam Winchester naked buttcheeks are the most bewildering. And ok, Dean can’t find it in himself to fault him.

“Heya, mmm, Cas… would you give us, like... five minutes?”

Cas stares at him for a moment, then he rolls his eyes exasperated. “I’m gonna go pay the motel.” 

The trunk slams shut again.

*

After paying at the front desk, Castiel stops just outside, resigned, looking at the other side of the parking lot where the Impala is parked.  
The car is shaking on its 4 wheels as if there’s a demon trapped inside.

Jim, the owner of the motel, comes standing next to him, adjusting the baseball cap on his head. 

“The hell’s going on inside that car.”

Castiel sighs, lifting eyes full of questions towards Heaven.

“Oh. Yes. I believe there are some… raccoons trapped inside.”

Muffled cries and screams start coming from the car.

Jim pats his shoulder, sympathetic. “Sorry to hear, sir. Wildlife’s crazy around here lately. They’ll stop at nothing to get what they want.”

“Yes,” Castiel nods, thoughtful.

“That’s just how wild animals are.”

  
  



End file.
